


The Magic of Us

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cadavers, Gen, M/M, hints of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Curufin teaches Maglor not to fear the fibers of form.





	The Magic of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uumuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/gifts).



Maglor’s loud gasp rang throughout the domed hall, but Curufin did not look up. Not that he needed to guess what had unsettled his brother upon entering. 

“If you are wondering, dear brother, I was not responsible for this individual’s death,” Curufin informed him. He smirked as he imagined what sort of look was now on Maglor’s face as he came up behind Curufin to carefully study the dead body he was examining.

“Was he…”

“Elven? Yes. My servants had heard of an orc raid in some nearby tribe, and this victim was the most recent. He was brought here upon my request, and he died in my arms after giving his account. 

“Do not fret. I did ask if I may examine his body after his inevitable end. His injuries were grievous beyond anything my healers could have done for him.” 

“Why?” Maglor asked. 

“Why?” Curufin cocked an eyebrow. “Precisely the reason why I could not help him. We have experienced many losses by enemies and took many lives by our own hands. Death now becomes a familiar face in the race of elves. I do think it is high time we have made ourselves familiar with our own bodies if we are to be able to better treat one another’s injuries. Here, give me your hand.” 

He brought Maglor’s hand over to the cadaver’s innards, choosing to have Maglor touch the non-beating heart. The blood on it was still fresh and red. Maglor squirmed, but Curufin dragged his hand up, tracing the arteries that shot out of the organ. Together they ventured around to another, then to another, gaining a feel for the parts within. 

Maglor gasped lightly after they had passed the liver. 

“Feel that? Feel the power and beauty that which makes up our bodies? Feel the music within the fibers that make us?” he asked in a small whisper. “Could you…do something with this?” 

“Yes,” Maglor finally said breathlessly, and the tremor of his hand vibrating in Curufin’s hand shot a pleasurable tingle through his body. “I can.”


End file.
